


Scarlet for You / 天凉了，让派恩破产吧

by JadeeM



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 包养, 大年龄差, 强制, 未成年性暗示, 角色黑化 / 抹黑, 道德沦丧三观不正慎点
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>还没写出来的包养梗的前篇，关于他们是怎么认识的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet for You / 天凉了，让派恩破产吧

**Author's Note:**

> 假设你已经看到了警告，如果能够接受再继续看下去吧：）

那道欲求的目光一直凝视着男孩。熨帖的西服勾勒出少年纤细的身体，他被侍者除去外套，带着天真的笑容就越过每一个想和他打招呼的人群，直接往甜食区冲去。Christopher Pine。那双如同泳池深处的蓝眼睛是男人永远忘不掉的珍宝。

男人将鸡尾酒中酸涩青绿的橄榄含在舌尖咀嚼吮吸，他记起上一次见面是六年前，男孩被抱坐在他的大腿上，在一段又一段冗长无聊的谈话中安静地抠弄着男人的袖扣。

而此刻，他已经比他的母亲还要高了。他不再是什么都不懂的小男孩，假如男人能够重新抱他，让他坐在大腿上，他大概不会再对顶着他稚嫩臀部的硬物无动于衷。

只是，一枚硬币亦有正反。

男人饮尽杯中甜腻得不像话的鸡尾酒，他大步朝那位不安的夫人走去，她正拉紧了他的宝贝，时不时向任何一个可能伸出援手的人投去怯懦的微笑。

他将高脚杯交给侍者，带着最为成熟迷人的微笑走向她，“我是Zachary Quinto，您好，Mrs. Pine，”他在对方受宠若惊的目光中微微垂头，炽热的指尖摸上Chris的金棕色的柔软短发，“而你，小家伙，可以叫我uncle Quinto。”

 

* * *

Chris在那场慈善晚宴中被安置在Mr. Quinto身边，而他父母所坐的圆桌则在十米开外。“你喜欢看这些演出吗？”Mr. Quinto在一旁问他。他迟缓地放下手中的餐叉，他看不透这个人在想些什么，事实上Chris看不懂任何大人在想什么。

于是他按照自己所谓的直觉轻轻点头，“我觉得音乐很好听。”他的目光飘过性感的女星继而落至角落那位弹奏爵士乐的黑人身上。

Mr. Quinto似乎有些吃惊地扬起眉毛。最后近乎宠溺地叹了口气，“你坐的位置是全场最好的。如果你喜欢他，我可以让他等会坐你旁边。”Chris迟疑地点点头。

其实他不追星，不听流行乐，不过他下意识地认为自己不该这么直白地说出来，因为Mr. Quinto正一脸自傲地展示着自己的能力，Chris呆呆地看着表演，不知怎么地突然想到了孔雀开屏。

啊！这太失礼了。于是他掩饰性地、又将餐叉拿了起来，在奶油慕斯放到嘴边的前一秒才低声说了句“谢谢”。

Mr. Quinto望着他的侧脸，在他眼里，鼓动着腮帮子咽下甜腻美食的男孩要比舞台上的歌舞更动人，对方每一次忘乎所以地、享受地眯起双眼，他都仿佛被男孩的睫毛撩拨得尾指微颤。

“除了奶油慕斯之外，还有什么甜食吗？”于是他唤来侍者。Chris擦过嘴角奶油的纸巾就放在桌前，他抑制住想要拾起来深嗅的欲望。

“先生，有蓝莓芝士蛋糕，黑森林蛋糕，草苺挞。”

“等一下。”Mr. Quinto微微皱眉，Chris将目光从侍者的蓝色领结上移开，充满疑惑地望向他，他这才满意地微挑嘴角，“你喜欢蓝莓芝士蛋糕吗？”

Chris点点头。

“那黑森林蛋糕呢？”

“也喜欢，可是……”

“草莓挞？我发现你很喜欢吃草莓。”Mr. Quinto的声音愈发低沉，他开始认真思索Chris的嘴唇和草莓究竟谁更红。这不得不使他举起玻璃杯咽下一口酸涩的红酒。

“……虽然我很喜欢……可……”Chris有些窘迫地连连拒绝。

Mr. Quinto直接打断了Chris的话，“都给这位先生端上来吧。”Mr. Quinto满意地唤走了侍者。

Chris膛目结舌地眨眨眼，他很喜欢吃没错，但……Mr. Quinto过分的殷勤令他顾不上美食而开始不安起来，他扭头望向角落圆桌上的父母，他的父亲对他点头示意，而他的母亲则拧眉摇头。

“Chris。”对方突然在他耳边开口，Chris猛地扭回头，“专心看表演。”Mr. Quinto的声音充满了无形的压力。他连忙端正坐好，忍住一个又一个呵欠开始认真观看，他打量着每一个歌手的衣着服饰，又从灯光看到舞台。

“好看吗？”Mr. Quinto问道。

Chris困得点头，连话都说不出。三盘甜点上桌，他才微微提起精神戳着蛋糕解闷。

“好吃吗？”

好吃，但没人会一晚吃四份甜点。Chris觉得自己连舌根都是甜的。他在心底苦着脸，那道灼热的视线胶黏在自己的太阳穴上仿佛一柄上膛的手枪，Chris手中的叉子反复拨弄，躲不开了才颤巍巍地插起一块蛋糕放入嘴中。

他听到Mr. Quinto在他耳边轻笑，仿佛很满意他的举动。于是Chris唯有吃进第二口，第三口，第四口……精致的甜品卡在嗓子眼里甜得发苦。

不知过了多久，突然雷鸣般的掌声朝Chris这边传来。他抬起头，还没弄明白什么事就感觉额头一热，Mr. Quinto的下巴蹭过眉心，轻微的刺痛感使得Chris猛地闭上眼睛，可最令人惊骇的还不是对方的胡渣。

“我需要上台发言，等我，不许乱走。”他低声吩咐道。

待身边的男人走开，Chris才摸着额头后知后觉地明白刚才发生的事：Mr. Quinto亲了他的额头。

他压根无法认真听台上的人在说些什么，因为刚才，就在刚才，这个认识自己不到两小时的人，在众目睽睽之下做了如此出格的举动——这样想起来刚才被迫食用甜点的行为也古怪得可怕。Chris被探寻的目光扫过后脑勺，一阵热辣一阵尴尬，他恨不得钻进桌底。

又是一阵掌声响起，他后知后觉地跟着一起拍手。男人从舞台一侧的楼梯走下，一群人拥簇上去，那些零落的话语飘了过来：Mr. Quinto为基金会捐了一笔他想都不敢想的高昂金额。赞美的词汇不绝于耳。而男人只是熟练地应付了几句，紧接着重新坐回Chris身边。

“在想什么呢？”他凑到Chris身边问道。

“……那有多少个零。”Chris没头没尾地低声说了一句，然后猛然惊醒地瞪大双眼，“我不是那个意思！我是说，你真的，真的非常慷慨，你人真好。”

Mr. Quinto仿佛被取悦般地微笑起来，不同于之前面对同僚时的官方微笑，他的眼角因为Chris的话而弯出一道笑纹，“Chris, my little Chris，我不仅是一个政客，还是一个商人。”

“……我说错什么了吗？”Chris小心翼翼地开口。

“你说我人很好。”Mr. Quinto摇摇头，“你知道这让我多想……”他举起的手掌几乎要贴到Chris的侧脸，在Chris以为他要迎面抡上来的时候突然放下。Chris脸颊烫热，他又听到对方低沉沙哑的轻笑。

Chris抿紧嘴唇，他不知道，被扇巴掌，抑或是被男人摸脸，哪一个他更宁愿忍受。

止住笑意，Mr. Quinto稍稍拉开领带，放松地将身体朝Chris旁边倚靠，他以左手作为支撑，按在Chris的座椅上，尾指紧贴Chris的大腿外侧。一股异样的触动令Chris猛然扭头。

“怎么了？”

Chris微微一动，它就靠得更紧密。

他是故意的。Chris望着男人的脸。他就是故意的。

对方那疑惑的目光回望向Chris——也许他不是故意的。Chris又想，他被触碰的大腿都麻了，他不敢再移开它——想想看，假如那只手再贴上来，这就真正印证了他的猜测啦。

隔着一条裤子，那只手就这么贴着自己，在桌布垂下遮掩着的桌底，Chris晕乎乎地捧着玻璃杯喝柠檬水。而那根手指……它并没有撩拨着他，它并没有任何深意，它只是无意地放在那里，像是他无意地将玻璃杯随手放在一边。

“Zach！”一个男人走到他们身边，“好久不见，你这个老混蛋！”Mr. Quinto站起身与对方笑着拥抱。那移开的、令人不安的手指总算能让Chris松口气。

“Matt，我的老伙计，还在财政部工作？”Zach开始与他攀谈起来。

“还能去哪？”对方掸了掸西装，“我可不像你这位老同学，有点石成金的本事。”

“点石成金的本事没有，”Mr. Quinto笑了笑，手臂搭在Chris的椅背上，“只是偶尔眼光好加上运气不错。”

Chris仰头，那个名为Matt的男人也正好顺着Mr. Quinto的动作将目光投射到Chris身上。“这位是……”

“Pine家的小儿子，Christopher Pine。”他介绍道，“他的父亲是派恩公司一把手。”

Matt露出一副恍然大悟的表情，“Robert Pine。是的，是的，我们在业务上有过一些……交集。”他对Mr. Quinto露出一个牙疼的表情，Chris觉得自己要站起来的前一秒被Mr. Quinto轻轻地揉了揉头发，微微施压的大掌将他固定在原地。

“Robert也来了，就在那边。”他随手一指，暗示性地看了Matt一眼。

“是的，唔，我应该去见见他……是的……等会见啊，老伙计。”Matt举着酒杯走远了。

随后陆续地又来了几个人，Mr. Quinto都有意无意地提起Chris的父亲。Chris懵懂地听着，这些似懂非懂的对话令他困倦地坐在椅子上。

晚宴终于结束了。

“小家伙，你要去找你的父母了。”Mr. Quinto说道，语气轻柔地唤醒Chris，尽管他并没有睡觉，至少没有真正睡着，“能给我一个晚安吻吗？”

“……嗯？”Chris揉了揉湿润的双眼。

“算了。”男人凑近他，为他微微拍平身上的皱褶，双手捏着Chris的肩膀微笑，“给Uncle Quinto说声晚安吧。”

十一点了。平时这个时候Chris早就躺在床上呼呼大睡了，“晚安，”他含糊地点头，“Uncle Quinto，祝你好梦。”

Mr. Quinto的脸不断凑近，在他的脸颊两边各亲了一口，两枚吻都停驻了长久的时间，“晚安，去吧，你的家人在等你。”

Chris睁大双眼，“呲啦”一声挪开椅子快步离开。他在大厅的角落里找到了他的父母。他如今睡意顿失，假使他没听错，他不确定对方是否叫了他一声“宝贝”。

“妈妈，”他紧紧凑到母亲身边，“我们能够回家了吗？”

“快了，亲爱的，”她安抚性地拍了拍Chris的手背，“你的父亲还需要和Mr. Matt好好谈一谈。”Mrs. Pine扭过头，脸上带着这两个月都未出现过的、如释重负的微笑。

派恩公司原本僵死的局面，在Mr. Matt的推波助澜下，终于有了起死回生的转机。

 

* * *

Chris像往常一样走出校门，他的胃有些不舒服可他并没有告诉父母，鉴于他们都沉浸在绝处逢生的喜悦之中。Chris的姐姐在Kate在瑞士念书，Chris不希望Kate需要自己赚取学费和生活费。她天生就应该穿着精致的裙子游走于大小派对之中，通过极富魅力的外表和谈吐建立庞杂的社交圈。

因此，即使他昨晚被迫在高压下吃掉他连名字都不想再听到的四份甜品，他也不介意因为这个原因再尝试一晚。无论如何，他的意思是，他大概不会再见到古怪的Mr. Quinto了。

“Chris。”

“啊！”Chris吓了一大跳，差点扭头跑回学校。

几步之遥，Mr. Quinto倚靠在一辆绝不平凡的黑色轿车上，在向Chris招手的同时从外套口袋中取出便携烟盒将手中的香烟熄灭。Chris的心脏开始剧烈地敲击胸腔。

“过来。”男人冲他招手，他拽住书包带的边缘用力扯了两下，仿佛给自己鼓劲一般，然后他缓慢地走到Mr. Quinto跟前。校门口人来人往，倒没有谁把这当作异常。如果不是这所中学足够优越，就是因为Mr. Quinto足够低调。

Chris咬着嘴唇走到Mr. Quinto面前，“你在等人吗？Uncle Quinto？”他试探着问道，当眼角瞄到车标上的双M图案，他在心底小小地雀跃了一下，不由得多打量了它几眼。

“你喜欢车？”Mr. Quinto甩了甩指尖的车匙，银色的圆片在Chris的视线中转来转去，在Chris最糟糕的假想里，Chris只要一点头Mr. Quinto就会在他身上打下爱慕虚荣的烙印，然后将车匙一把塞到Chris手里紧接着……

紧接着这个男人可以做什么？Chris茫然地半张着嘴唇，想象中Mr. Quinto的手指不断蹭过他的大腿，然后滚烫地亲吻他的脸颊，下巴上的青色将他的脸刺痛。

“不！我不喜欢迈巴赫S6。”Chris听到自己大声说道。Mr. Quinto有些吃惊地挑眉，然后轻声笑了起来，仿佛Chris无意中对他说了什么甜蜜的小秘密一般。

被同一个人再次莫名其妙地嘲笑，即使是Chris也稍稍不快起来，“那么，我先走了，uncle Quinto。”还没来得及准备逃跑，他又被对方叫住。

“我是在等一个人，”他以慢条斯理的腔调说道，“可惜你不喜欢S6，下回我会开你喜欢的车来。”这回他甚至没有触碰Chris，就令对方浑身僵硬。

“……你……”Chris结结巴巴地开口，“你在等我？”他用力摇了摇头，“可是……我的家人也在等我，在家等我。”他满脸通红，其实他父母今晚都有应酬。

“我给你家人打过电话了。”Mr. Quinto一边说一边拉开车门，“你应该相信我不是绑架犯。”

Chris暗自撇嘴，绑架犯才不会开这么贵的车。“我需要问问他们。”他固执地转过身，背对着Mr. Quinto掏出手机。他不信任这个男人。一丁点也不。

“妈妈，那个……uncle Quinto他在我学校门口。”他吞吞吐吐地说了一句，悄悄扭头瞄了对方一下，Mr. Quinto站在他身侧对他微微一笑，富有特色的眉毛微微挑起。Chris猛地将头转向另一边。

电话里Mrs. Pine一阵语塞，“……我让你爸爸和你说。”Chris有些不安地听到话筒中传来的一阵推搡，接着那道沉稳的声音传了过来，他是Chris的爸爸，是Chris最崇拜的人，“和uncle Quinto吃完饭早点回来，还有……”

Chris吃惊地瞪大双眼，“还有什么？”

“照顾好你自己。”他父亲深深地叹了口气。

Chris眨巴着眼，结结巴巴地说了几句便匆匆挂了电话。他转过身，“我的父母同意了。”他仰头对男人说道。Mr. Quinto了然地点头，安慰性地拍了拍Chris有些苍白失血的脸颊。

“只是吃饭而已，我是你父亲的老朋友了。别想太多。”Chris把头拧到一边，躲过对方的触碰。他从未听他的爸爸谈起过Mr. Quinto，倒是翻阅《经济学人》的时候常常看到这个名字。

只是不等他发问，Mr. Quinto就拉开车门对他做了一个进去手势，在Chris笨拙地爬进去的同时还替他按住头顶。

“嗯？”被触碰到头发的Chris敏感地扭头，却只能看到男人面带微笑地合上车门走至另一边开门坐好。

纵使Chris内心一百万个不愿意，车子还是向前开去。

 

* * *

Gwynne整个晚上都心神不宁，应酬结束后她匆匆催促Robert驾车回家。“不知道Chris现在怎么样了。”她不停地朝车窗外张望，祈求能快一点到家。

“打电话给他。”Robert说道。今晚的会谈中，主客双方的商务代表在那些原本僵死的局面上达成了共识，横跨整个季度的合约也在晚宴后顺利签订。可他也隐隐不安起来。事情进行得过分地顺利了，怎么看都像是陷阱。

晚宴上对方反复提起Mr. Quinto的名字，字里行间暗示着Robert这次成功全靠Mr. Quinto的推波助澜。可Robert知道，他和这个大人物连话都没说上多少。突然被对方提携，思来想去都是因为他的儿子Chris。想到一些不应该想的事，Robert皱眉，那绝对不可能。

“打了，没人听。”车子拐进住宅区，Gwynne想到那个男人，心情又不免焦躁起来，“Rob，你看不出那个男人对Chris……”

“别胡思乱想。”Robert想都不想便打断了Gwynne的话，“……回家再说吧。”

车子开进车库停好。Gwynne快步推开房门。“Chris？”她循着起居室的一点亮光走去。昏暗的立灯旁Chris蜷缩在沙发上熟睡。Gwynne轻轻地拍了拍Chris的肩膀，“我的小小松树，我们回房间睡好不好？”

Chris在她的摇晃中清醒过来，他困倦地将眼罩扯到前额，“……嗯？”他嘟囔了一句，坐直身体，绿色的毛毯从他身上滑落，“妈妈！”他一把抱住Gwynne，“你和爸爸回来了？”

“怎么……”自青春期之后，Chris极少再对她那么亲近，这令Gwynne刚打消的怀疑再一次腾升起来，“你还好吗Chris？”她稍微推开Chris的身体，双手按住他的肩膀上下打量，“Mr. Quinto有没有……他有没有对你怎么样？”

“我没事！只是担心你们太晚没回来而已。”Chris连忙推开自己的妈妈，“他人很好啊！我们一起吃完东西然后聊天。他……”Chris的脸红了一下，“……他才不会做你想的那些。”

“可是……”Gwynne用力搂住不断闪躲的Chris的肩膀，“你必须告诉我实话，Chris，我们是你的家人，有什么事一定要告诉我们。”

“你还好吧？”走进来的Robert也问了起来。

Chris乖巧地点头，“只是有点累，以及有点担心你们，我没事。”他凑上前亲了亲Gwynne的面颊，“你们呢？你们还好吧？”

Gwynne又仔仔细细地将Chris打量了许久，这才放心地露出一个笑容，“你爸爸这边也很顺利。”她抚摸着自己亲爱的宝贝，“多亏了Mr. Quinto的引荐。”

Chris从脑袋上扯下蓝色带黄色星星的睡眠眼罩捏在手里，“嗯……”他最终如此说道，“我……我明天也会和uncle Quinto一起吃饭，八点之前回来。可以吗？”他哀求地看着自己的父母，因为他们都不约而同地皱起了眉头。

“Chris？”Gwynne忍不住开口，“他……他为什么会请你吃饭？”

“因为我和他是朋友。”Chris起身辩驳道，“他和Gary他们不一样。和他比起来那些家伙就像是没断奶的吉娃娃。我和他一起很开心，也能学到很多东西。你们总是说我孤僻，现在我交到朋友了你们却不替我高兴。”Chris有些委屈地说道。

“Gwynne，让他去吧。”Robert挥挥手，“守规矩点小子，也替我们谢谢他。”

“Rob！”

Chris放松下来，他满意地将眼罩重新戴到脑袋上，“务必完成任务。我先回房间了，晚安爸爸，晚安妈妈。”他假装没看到Gwynne担心的眼神，小跑着上楼然后关上了房门。

咔嚓一声锁门声，他终于隔绝了父母的视线。Chris脱力地坐在床上，抱紧枕头轻轻喘气。

总算……

 

* * *

六个小时前。

“你喜欢什么歌？”

“啊？”Chris的目光从一侧的街景游移到Mr. Quinto脸上。

男人与他短暂地对视了一下，“你太紧张了。你打开那个，自己找音乐放松一下。”他重新直视前方，与前面的桑塔纳保持着绝对安全的距离。车开得很稳。手指稍微点了点储物盒又马上握紧方向盘。

Chris在对方半命令式的邀请下拉开前排的储物盒，然后惊讶地最上端居然会有一张“Liquid Tension E xperiment”。

他惊叹着，一把将CD捏在手里，“你也喜欢这个！啊！你也喜欢！我可以听吗？”压抑的气氛一瞬间一扫而空，《经济学人》从未报道过Mr. Quinto喜欢John Petrucci或者Mike Portnoy。

“当然可以。”Mr. Quinto笑了。Chris的语气与刚才战战兢兢地陈述着诸如“老师很好”、“课都听得懂”、“不，我们今天没有科学小测”的语句相比，简直像是突然活了过来。

Chris小心翼翼地看了Mr. Quinto一眼，竟觉得对方的侧脸亲切了许多。他迫不及待地取出CD放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，金属的味道令他的脚开始不由自主地踩起鼓点。

将CD放入音响，不多时便传来清脆的鼓声，“ ‘Paradigm Shift’！”Chris闭上眼睛轻快地报出曲名，便开始随着架子鼓轻轻摇晃起来，包裹在学校制服下的窄瘦肩膀时不时轻触Mr. Quinto的上臂，Mr. Quinto看一会路况便忍不住看一眼Chris。

“好爱这个。”Chris微笑，“Portnoy好棒。”Mr. Quinto眯了眯眼，Chris感觉车内颠簸了一下，但他拉住安全带，随即便又复沉浸在激烈的鼓点之中。

车子跟随车流驶入第五大道，Mr. Quinto将车驶至时代广场。“下车。”他在Chris还未反映过来之前便倾身为他摘下安全带，在此之前他已经遐想了无数次如何为Chris系上却晚了一步错失良机。

被喂了一路金属乐的Chris乖乖地点头，脸色因为兴奋而微微涨红，他推开车门几乎是雀跃地走了下去。Mr. Quinto锁好车门走到他面前。

“手？”他圈起手肘示意Chris挽住，被处于兴奋中的男孩用力瞪了一眼。

“我可不是小姑娘，假如你知道，我已经十四岁了。”他眨眨眼，有些不好意思地说道。Mr. Quinto微笑，倒是不再坚持牵手或者更亲密的举动。“来吧小家伙。”他轻声说道，在朝电梯走去之前拉住一条自书包后端垂落下来的书包带。

Chris被这种微妙的距离弄得愣了愣神，还未多想便被牵着走入电梯。缓缓上升的胶囊电梯发出叮的一声。Mr. Quinto牵着书包带以及被书包带连接着的Chris走了出去。

“你父亲说你喜欢吃日料。”Mr. Quinto说道，一边将Chris引至一扇敞开的、充满日本风情的木门前。

Chris“啊”了一声，他记起来了，在他九岁生日的时候，他的父母提前三个星期订座为他庆生。那张Chris捧着面食碗，满足喝汤的照片至今还贴在他们家的冰箱上，上面的小Chris甚至少了一颗乳牙。

为Chris挑开卡其色布帘，Mr. Quinto朝站在前廊微微鞠躬的服务员点了点头，紧接着便拉住饶有兴趣地咀嚼着对方日文发音的Chris走入一侧的隔间。

“我以前来过这里一次！”Chris有些开心地往里走，越过Mr. Quinto率先挑开隔间的红色布帘。书包带从对方手中抽出，而他则开心地弯下腰开始脱鞋，“第一次吃饭要脱鞋的时候我好不适应，不知道是看菜好还是看自己的脚趾头好。”Chris歪了歪脑袋，他和Mr. Quinto的角色好像互换了，对方没说什么但他却一下子说了好多。他有些羞涩地将穿着白色短袜的脚踏入温暖的榻榻米席子上。

“我大概也会如此。”温热的气流突然喷洒在Chris耳畔，Chris吓了一跳，他可没发现对方离自己那么近，近得自己只要稍微向后倚靠就会蹭到Mr. Quinto的身体。“比起菜，有太多美妙的东西值得去看了。”

Chris张了张嘴，扭头却发现男人的目光痴迷地凝视着装点墙壁的墨迹画作。噢！Chris了然地舒了口气，配合地点了点头——他看不懂，但能让Mr. Quinto喜欢的一定是非常好的吧。

入座以后，精致的异域菜肴很快铺满了桌子，Chris握着筷子戳了一点芥末含在嘴里，眼角以可见的速度晕出淡红。

“好辣！”他眨了眨眼，接过Mr. Quinto给他的茶杯迅速喝了好好几口。Mr. Quinto坐在对面，一脸放松地凝视着男孩的一举一动。

Chris捂住嘴巴咳嗽了几下，“我喜欢这种味道。”他见Mr. Quinto夹了一块装缀着漂亮鱼子的寿司一口吃下细细地闭眼咀嚼，便也夹了一块相邻的寿司轻点酱油。

“这个好好吃！”他扬起眉毛赞叹道。他一边听Mr. Quinto介绍寿司的制作过程一边跟着对方吃下更多，他的肚子在荞麦茶的温润下暖洋洋地十分舒服。

小的时候，他光是喝豆腐味增汤就饱了，现在他终于知道，那份长长的预约名单都是为了品尝只有这里才供应的新鲜食材，那些摆在木盒上最有价值的不是那些晶莹的冰块而是冰块上那一小口闪着银光的神秘珍馐。他笨拙地戳弄着使得它们最终到达自己的嘴里。

Mr. Quinto的左手娴熟地轻点筷子，这个动作瞬间吸引了Chris的目光。他脸色微红，因为使用不熟练不少食物在到嘴之前都跌在面前的盘子上。可Mr. Quinto总是对他的失误一笑置之，Chris从盘子上夹起食物填饱自己，倒是也逐渐不在意了。再加上对方总会把话题绕到Chris感兴趣的方向，不知不觉，他边说边吃，最后居然吃下了比自己预想中还要多的食物。

“你父母带你去过日本？”Quinto问道。

“没有。”Chris轻快地回答。再也吃不下任何食物之后，他把下巴支在屈起的膝盖上与Quinto聊着天，“不过前年圣诞我去瑞士见了Kate，她是我姐姐。”他补充了一句。

“唔……听起来不错……”Quinto对他的姐姐不感兴趣，话锋一转又将话题引向Chris自己，“那你一定去滑雪了。”

“没有！”Chris有些懊恼地抱怨道，“那个时候他们……他们说我身高不够……不过我有坐雪山缆车。”他有些羞耻地说完，然后毫不意外地听到对面男人的轻笑声。

Quinto抿了一口精致酒杯中的透明酒液，脸色微红地朝Chris招手。Chris望着对方的面容，一边暗自估量对方醉酒的可能一边觉得这个样子还不错……

“怎么了？”Chris单纯地问道，上扬的蓝色大眼看着对面的男人。

“过来，走到我面前，让我看看你长高了没有。”脸颊微红的男人低沉地说道。Chris疑惑而缓慢地皱起眉毛，他愣了好一会，才弄懂对方古怪的话语。这……太古怪了，他不再是被长辈摸着脑袋夸奖的儿童了。

“……什么？”放松的身体再度紧绷起来。Chris摇头拒绝，“我当然长高了，那已经是两年前的事了……”他的声音越来越小，他不该发现，男人的眼神愈发锐利起来，他不由自主地胆怯地向后缩了缩。

Mr. Quinto坐直身体，“Chris Pine，当我说你过来的时候，你需要做的就是走过来。你明白了吗？”

他惊愕得双眼睁大，面前的佳肴突然显出了它的原形。太可笑了，他曾一度将对方当成了有着相同爱好的朋友。

Chris突然又记起来了：就在昨夜，那些暧昧的抚摸和亲吻。烫热的胃液开始灼烧全身，这个男人，甚至轻而易举地将他拉出了父母的保护圈，他甚至还可以轻而易举地做更多的事——即使他现在没有。

Chris的脸色一阵红一阵白。他缓慢地从席子上爬起来，拉扯着衣服朝男人走去，对方盘腿坐在地上，支着下巴般挑着眼睛望向自己。“你看。”他几乎是赌气地呛出声来。

“傻小子，”Mr. Quinto弯了弯嘴角，“我和你开玩笑的，我看你干什么？”他将他一把拉下来跌坐在自己身边。他见Chris一言不发，又自顾自地笑着说：“和你在一起，我很开心。”

Chris浑身僵硬，隔着几层衣服，两人擦碰的侧身紧紧贴合，他看到男人将酒全部喝完，又将小碟里的菜肴夹进嘴里，缓慢地品味咀嚼。而他的右手，正正好放在Chris的大腿上，五指张开钳住掌下的肌肉与腿骨。Chris心乱如麻。

他看到Mr. Quinto的胯间逐渐地硬了起来，在剪裁合体的西装裤下如同一个庞然大物令Chris心惊肉跳。他知道那是什么意思。他上个学期刚上完生理课，那是性冲动的意思。

“你饱了吗？”Mr. Quinto在他耳畔问道，“你看起来脸色很苍白，也太瘦了。你的妈妈平时给你做什么东西吃？嗯？”

Chris低着头，他恨不得把脚砍下来送给这个阴晴不定的男人，“……不吃了。”他好半天才讷讷地说了一句话。

“我听不到你在说什么。”

“我是说……我不吃了。我吃饱了。我想回家。”手掌下的肌肉颤抖起来，Chris全身都颤抖起来。他的父母应该保护他，“求你了，uncle Quinto。”

那只炙热如铁的右手缓慢地向上抚摸，划上腿根。

“啊！”Chris捂紧自己的嘴巴，紧闭的双眼下睫毛颤栗如濒死的飞蛾。那只手扫过裤子的拉链，却没有多做停留，转而移上Chris的小腹，然后继续攀援而上，划过Chris剧烈搏动的心脏与颈侧血管，最终整个拢住Chris的半边侧脸，“嘘……你把我的手弄湿了。”

在男人提醒之前，他都没发现自己居然怕得哭了出来。Chris难堪地眨眼，又一串眼泪不受控制地滑落下来。“别哭，Chris。”Mr. Quinto擦去泪痕移开手掌。一声叹息仿佛叹出了他的灵魂，“Chris，我的宝贝，那么多人怕我，我很享受。”

Chris发出一声哽咽的声音。他在享受？他居然在享受！

“可我唯独不希望你怕我。”男人缓缓开口，“可是，如果你不怕我意味着我无法掌控你，那么，请再怕我一点。因为你不用担心，所有你害怕的事情都不会成真。因为我舍不得。”

Chris愣在原地，双手抱膝蜷缩着，他不想哭，可是他真的……很怕，男人循循善诱——你可以依靠我。做梦。他的眼泪染湿了膝盖上的布料而那块布料又逐渐干掉。

不止过了多久，终于——“我送你回家。”Mr. Quinto说罢率先站了起来，伸手扶住摇摇欲坠的Chris。

“不！”他像被烫伤一般猛地缩手，却被对方一把搂住后腰才没有摔倒。男人的手指攥了攥，然后克制地收回，那目光仿佛在对Chris说：只要我愿意，得到你轻而易举。

Chris在弯腰系鞋带的时候将两边鞋带都系成了死结。他慌乱地将它们一股脑儿都塞进鞋子里。“走吧。”

一路上Chris沉默地坐在副驾驶的位置上，原本令他兴奋的音乐再也起不到原有的作用。CD是诱饵，食物也是诱饵，而他是Mr. Quinto想要得到的东西。这不对，这不正常……这是……

“感谢你今晚的陪伴，明天我们继续如此好吗？”Mr. Quinto询问道，却不给男孩任何拒绝的余地。他在男孩还未解开安全带之前就率先下车绕过去为他拉开车门，“晚安，做个好梦，Chris。”

他甚至还想扶着Chris的手臂走下车，却被对方抢先一步跳下去躲开三米之远。“Uncle Quinto。”他憋足了勇气大声喊道，“这……这是不对的！”

Mr. Quinto向前跨了一步，“什么不对。”

Chris紧张地后缩，“你这样对我，是不对的。”眼见着男人继续朝他靠近，“像你现在做的这样，是不对的！是违法的！我不明白你为什么要这样——够了，你不要再靠近！”

Mr. Quinto定住不动了，深邃的目光将Chris的每一个小动作网入眼中。那眼神就像是在抚摸，Chris赶紧停止回忆，关于那只手的回忆。“我不懂，uncle Quinto。我叫你uncle Quinto是为了尊重你，但你做的那些事，那些……我不明白为什么会发生在我身上的事，实在让我无法继续下去。”

“Chris，我可以骗你。”男人微笑，精致得仿佛就职演讲，“我可以当你的好友，你的叔叔，你的人生榜样。我可以让你崇拜我，让你敬仰我，让你慕恋我，让你像我现在那样在要与不要之间欲罢不能痛不欲生。可我没有。”

“你……”Chris拧紧眉毛。

“你知道为什么吗？”

“我不明白……”Chris迷茫地摇摇头。他仰望着几步开外的男人，居然毫不怀疑他刚才说的每一句话。他只是不明白。

“去弄懂它吧，我的Chris。”Mr. Quinto说道，“把它当作一个谜题，一个心理学、一个逻辑学的谜题。等你弄懂了，你就和其他人没什么区别了。而我现在渴望的，就是你的不明白。”

他突然走近，捉住愣在原地的Chris,滚烫的亲吻烙在他两边的眼角。Chris猛地推开这个男人，他的大腿根部刚才被一个很硬的东西压过——不要说那是什么；而他的眼角则被舌尖舔出两道湿痕。

“晚安。我想，我们明天见。”

黑色的轿车在Chris的惊恐和迷惑中徐徐开走。

Chris浑浑噩噩地走回家。他该庆幸父母还未回家。不！他不能让父母知道这件事，他不能让任何人知道这种事。他们该会用什么样的眼神看待他……

“唔……”Chris难受地弯腰，撑着马桶边缘将今晚吃过的东西全部呕吐出来。他缓了一会，将所有秽物冲走，并捂着胃部将自己和周围都打扫干净。走出浴室，Chris为自己翻出两片胃药服下，最后终于蜷缩在沙发上把自己卷成一团。

他终于可以稍微脑袋放空地休息一下了。等等……

Chris起身，四周走动直到翻出一个睡眠眼罩为自己戴上。他哭得通红一片的眼睛也绝不可以被他的妈妈看到。

好了，这样就好了。

 

* * *

第一个星期在令他难以适从的无数个宴请中结束了。Chris永远忘不了，当他看到他的妈妈站在家门口，从男人手中一把拉过自己藏在身后，却要强颜欢笑地谢谢对方今晚的照顾。

“他和你做了什么？”Mrs. Pine不止一次问Chris，她眼底的疑虑越来越深，而Chris的演技也越来越娴熟——他热爱表演，在学校戏剧社兼任编剧和常驻主演，但他从未想过有一天他的表演技巧会用在这里，用来掩饰一个他厌恶至极的……性骚扰上。

昨天的和牛料理还没消化，Chris对着面前天价的意大利佳肴一脸麻木地疲倦。Mr. Quinto坐在他旁边，就在刚才他还极力邀请Chris坐在他的大腿上，在隐秘的私人包厢里。

“我可以假装听不到你说的话吗？”Chris将脸埋进餐盘小声地说。

Mr. Quinto大笑出声，不重不轻地拧了拧男孩的脸蛋，烫热柔软的触感令他紧了紧手指。Chris还是太瘦了，那种刚到青春期一下子脱离儿童拔高之后的纤瘦。男人抚摸Chris脸蛋的动作不知不觉地进行了许久，他肖想着男孩穿着牛仔裤不经意显露出的更加浑圆的臀部，干渴的情感再一次击中下腹。

“可以放手吗Mr. Quinto？”Chris不敢躲避。

他曾厌恶地侧开了男人带着烟味的晚安吻。第二天早上派恩企业旗下的各只股票便开始令人心慌的跌宕起伏，在临界点徘徊了近三个小时最终滑落低谷，Robert被Gwynne照料着，服了两次药早早歇息——那天没有人顾得上阻止Chris被男人接走。

又是进餐。道貌岸然的男人温柔地在他的大腿上铺设餐巾，并巨细无遗地将每一个小小的皱褶轻轻拍散。“你在想什么？”

“我……”Chris拧紧眉头，“我父亲今天不太舒服，我就这样出来……”他直直地望着男人，想从他脸上找到任何一处破绽。

可他失败了。“今天早点吃完早点回去。”他一边说着，一边唤侍者点餐，嘴里说的是Chris听不太懂的意大利文。

男人要求什么，他便听着去做。Chris脸色煞白地想，也许唯有这样做男人才能放过他的家人。

那天分别之前，男人突然开口询问Chris的手机号码。Chris皱紧眉头不想说话。他不相信对方不知道自己的手机号。

“Chris。”他的下巴猛地被对方攥在手里强力掰近，榛子色的双眼在黑暗中闪烁着疯狂的野心，“我的Chris，你会把手机号，亲口告诉我的，你是聪明的男孩，比你的父亲有智慧得多。我知道你明白我的意思。”

Chris在他的桎梏下颤抖，无力地挣扎了几下，才屈辱性地将自己的手机号飞快地说出。男人这才松开手劲，Chris跌回座位上，拼命地揉搓着通红的下巴，他不能让父母见到这种痕迹。

可那天Quinto仍未放过男孩。他锁紧车门，不让Chris夺眶而逃，而是反复地，让男孩背诵自己的私人号码，一遍又一遍，他摇开窗户靠在另一边，仿佛欣赏一段精妙绝伦的表演艺术。

“再背一遍。”

“继续。”

“直到我满意为止。”

半个小时后，Chris才跌跌撞撞地跑回家。他躲开多疑的妈妈，整个晚上都在被那串可怕的数字缠绕，它们无孔不入，勒着他的脖子往他嘴里钻。直到他惊醒为止。

然后——不久之后，Chris就听见父母喜出望外的声音，他们再一次得到了上帝的眷顾，因为Mr. Quinto再一次帮助了他们。Chris用力攥紧了书包带。某个十有八九的猜想自那时起便开始酝酿。

男人弹了弹Chris的脸颊作，以此将Chris从回忆中唤醒，“不喜欢吗？”

“说不喜欢有用吗？”Chris认真地询问，一副虚心求教的表情令Quinto无法动怒。

“食物吗？我有能力解雇这里的主厨。至于其他，Chris，离你成年还有那么久的时间，你总会喜欢上的，至少，你总会习惯的。”Mr. Quinto平淡地说着对于Chris而言无疑于重磅炸弹一般的消息。

“食物吗？好吃极了。”他从牙缝中挤出一句话，索性将自己埋进食物之中。他是否该继续试图激怒男人？他扪心自问，可对方一副被宠物猫的小肉垫拍击的愉悦笑容令他无比郁卒。

他们开始安静的进食。Mr. Quinto似乎深知Chris不想再开口的心情，倒是十分恰时地唤来了小提琴手。对方站在Chris身后数步之遥，每当Chris被自己喜爱的乐声吸引，就必须费力地扭头去看对方姿态。重复了几次之后，他终于放弃了这种吃力的行为——男人的又一次故意而为之。他朝对方瞥了一眼，可望进的仍是波澜不惊的一张政客的脸，一张商人的脸。

米其林三星的食物的确能融化他的舌头。久而久之，他便自暴自弃地沉浸在美食与提琴手精湛的技艺之中。

男人优雅地擦拭嘴角，放下餐巾突然说了一句。仅仅捕捉到尾音的Chris头也不抬地用鼻音哼了一声。紧接着他才猛地抬头，后知后觉地明白Mr. Quinto并不是在对他吐露爱意，他脸色猛地涨红，为自己今晚的放纵和失礼，对方只是在陈述提琴师演奏的曲名，那是Josh Vietti最著名的曲目之一。

又是一首Chris十分喜欢的歌。而Quinto再一次与Chris不谋而合。这已经不是第一次了。

例如那张CD，例如Chris最喜欢的黑胡椒，例如William Blake的诗歌。不得不承认，如果Quinto是一个年长的友人，Chris真的会……崇拜他，仰望他。他大概做过一个类似的梦，梦里Quinto礼貌且疏远地对待他，一次晚餐之后Chris红着脸追上对方，拽紧他的衣角。

“那个……请问您下个星期有空吗？”

话语中渺小的祈求令Chris惊醒。

“抱歉。”Chris低头，含混地对男人说道。“我吃饱了。”他放下餐叉不再继续。一如既往，Quinto结账并带他离开。在相同的驶往回家的路上，Chris想着对方还有多久会玩腻这种一模一样的模式。他的意思是，他难道不用工作吗？他的生活呢？

车子在家门口停了下来。Quinto微微侧身，在Chris期待着解放的天真幼稚的眼神中递给他一个纸袋。“拿着。”他不会承认他被那种眼神弄得心中烦闷——这个男孩无时不刻都在想着如何逃离。

“我不要你的礼物。”Chris咬紧下唇，双手插在外套里。

Quinto皱了皱眉头，“礼物，或者一个吻。”Chris瞪大双眼，男人越凑越近，鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊上，他小声地惊呼一声，嘴唇即刻被触碰上一个滚烫柔软的东西。

他用力推开男人，双手尴尬地捂紧嘴唇。“我母亲在门口！”他愤怒地低吼，比起忧虑自己的初吻与男人身上不再刻意掩饰的侵略气息，他更惊恐于被发现。

男人想要再凑上来，这回Chris一把抽过纸袋抱在胸口，推开车门趔趄着跑了回家。

“Chris！”他几乎和他的妈妈撞了个满怀，Chris把脸抬起来，在Gwynne抓狂边缘的表情下扯出满脸开心的微笑。

“Chris晚安，Mrs. Pine您也晚安。”男人走下车朝他挥手。Chris不得不撑起笑脸，“谢谢你uncle Quinto，今晚真的很开心。”

“他送你礼物了？”Mrs.Pine跟在Chris身后进门，眼神恶狠狠地盯紧那个纸袋。

“只是礼物。”Chris想要躲避，他觉得压力大极了。

“Chris，给我。”Gwynne严肃地对Chris伸手，“我是你的母亲，我是你的监护人。我不会允许……”她深呼了一口气，“允许一个危险再这么接近你。”

Chris站在阶梯上，低头望着自己的妈妈，最终他把身后的纸袋给她。Gwynne快速撕开包装纸，然后如释重负地喘了口气。

是一本笔记本。Chris吃惊地瞪大双眼。是一本很旧的笔记本，封面印着“庆祝马丁路德金35周年”的字样。他翻开笔记本，陈旧的墨水气息飘散开来。

“……英国文学史，的笔记？”Chris接过笔记本，飞快地翻阅，从“Beowulf”到“Ulysses”。Chris猛然记起昨天不经意之间对男人说过这门难缠的选修课。

“他会教我一些课业上的东西。”Chris对母亲说道，这句话他并没有撒谎，“放心吧妈妈。我懂得保护自己。”这也是他无数次对自己说的话。

当天夜晚，Chris枕着笔记本睡着了，他梦见一个和自己一样高的意大利混血的家伙，脸上长着雀斑，有着搞笑的头发，他坐在教室前面，站起身背诵诗歌，Chris最爱的一首诗。来自于Chris的潜意识，却从Zach的口中背诵出来，明知是梦却令他的耳根阵阵发热。

那个严肃的、素来不会赞扬学生的文学史老师，他说：“非常好，Zach。”

Chris醒来之后，为自己为何能如此深刻记住男人的名字而深深困扰。他关掉手机闹钟，用力拍打自己的脸颊，然后才发现手机屏幕上一个小小的信封提示。

他点开信息。

近日有事，深表遗憾无法赴约——Zachary Quinto 

“……好像真的和他约定过什么似的。”Chris嘟囔了一句，然后发现这个清晨是近几天来最美好的一个。

 

* * *

常常停泊着轿车的位置果真空了下来，Chris站在校门口愣了愣神。他四处张望了一下，这才确定今天对方真的没有来。

“Chris！”他的后背被拍了一下，“你小子，怎么啦？今天你叔叔没来接你？”Chris回头，是他的朋友Gary。

“他没空。”Chris耸了耸肩，一脸无所谓的模样仿佛对方真的是他的叔叔。两个人并肩而行，有一句每一句地聊了起来。

Chris听着Gary谈论自己的网络游戏，不自觉地微微出神，他对Gary在游戏里认识了多少女孩儿一点兴趣都没有。可他们原本放学的时候在聊些什么？

“Miss. Sue今天在课上简直像个魔鬼，我想她大概听过‘更年期’这个玩意儿。”

“嗯……那还蛮让人焦虑的。”Chris漫不经心地回应道。他们走近等待校车的队伍，一前一后地排在最后。

“今天我看到Sally又找你了。”Chris被迫吃了个手肘，吃痛地向后退了两步，“我们都打赌她对你有意思。”

“鬼扯。”Chris翻了个白眼，笨拙地托了托悬在鼻梁上的眼镜。他只在小测的时候才会带上它。书呆子才不会被拉拉队队长喜欢。Chris很有自知之明。只有饥不择食的老男人才会……

用力摇晃脑袋，他假装眺望校车地探直身子。他身后走来了同班的Grasy姐妹，Chris对她们打了个招呼，Gary似乎对其中之一或者非常感兴趣——又或者他想要二者兼顾？Chris心不在焉地想。他越过Chris开始和她们攀谈起来。以往Chris总是会被朋友逗笑，可今天他只是在校车来的时候才如释重负地露出一个笑容。

“你怎么了？”Gary对Chris没有配合他的笑话而微微不满地悄声问道，“你不对劲。啊哈，你该不会是吃醋了吧。”

Chris有些烦躁地把脸埋进挂在前面椅背上的书包，“闭嘴，我只是被测试烦到了。”

“好吧，好吧。”Gary撇了撇嘴，“只要你不要再像刚才一样突然说些什么逻辑学的东西。那些单词怎么拼我都不太懂。刚才Alison看你的眼神像是在看一只蓝眼弗兰肯斯坦。”

Chris沉闷地“嗯”了一声，一脸的自暴自弃。

接连几天，Chris再没见到对方。他的母亲试探性地询问了几句，Chris终于烦躁地关上了房间门。他不该这样对待她，她在关心他，况且公司那边最近似乎又出了问题，Gwynne光是烦恼那些就已经很累了。

“我想着，也许可以联系Mr. Quinto问问那边公司的事。”Gwynne在门背后若有所思地开口道。

Chris瞪大眼睛，用力拉开房门。“妈妈，你在说什么？”他几乎要以为自己听错了。Gwynne一向是最不赞成他和那个男人走得太近的。

Gwynne摇头，“瞧我都说了什么啊。”她飞快地亲吻儿子的脸颊，“别担心，我们这边会慢慢好起来的。”

Chris能做的只有点头。回到房间，他翻出手机，过了半晌又将它重新塞回抽屉。

又一个星期过去了。

他又开始逐渐习惯同龄人之间的打闹，睡梦中也不再出现相关的梦境。

这天放学，他与Gary结伴而行，而当他看到熟悉的小黑车停靠在熟悉的法国梧桐下，Mr. Quinto一如既往地靠在车门上抽烟，梧桐树上的绒毛随着空气的气流缓缓漂浮。

……是他。

“嘿，Chris你要去哪儿？”Gary在他身后喊叫了一声。

Chris心不在焉地冲着朋友摆摆手，紧接着快步走近男人。

“你好呀Chris。”男人的目光在他的脸上留连，Chris见他舔了舔嘴角，眯起双眼一把拉住Chris的手腕，力道足以弄疼自己。

“你好，uncle Quinto。”Chris听到自己干涩地说道，然后顺从地弯身坐进车里。

 

* * *

“好久不见。”Chris咬着嘴唇说道，眼睛不住地偷瞄看起来无疲倦的男人。

Quinto简短地说道，“工作比较忙。”

“哦……”Chris不知道还能再说什么，于是扭头看向窗外。

道路开始越开越偏僻，Chris再次打破了车内的沉默。“我们要去哪里？”

“我家。”Quinto答道，同时没有错过Chris眼底一闪而过的惊慌，“别多心，选择我的房子作为食用地点只是为了方便。之后我会送你回家。”

Chris点头，对方的话听起来冠冕堂皇却总觉得有些说不出的古怪。只是Quinto不会对他怎么样。严格的说，Quinto从未真正做出伤害他的事。男人的确偏爱抚摸他的大腿，一边品尝美食一边满足享受地抚摸软椅把手一般摩挲着Chris的大腿和膝盖，只要Chris不挣扎，那力道都是轻缓的。

Chris曾经反复催眠自己，想象那是单侧大腿肌肉按摩——他成功了，至少不再食不下咽，浑身颤抖。至于那些亲吻。Chris侧过头，将脸颊贴紧玻璃，他正在尝试更多的遗忘。

一个干燥的初吻。

车子稳稳地停在一幢双层别墅之前。Chris讶异，他以为男人会住在——

“你以为我会住在哪里？”

Chris用力咬紧下唇，他瞪了瞪身边总算有了点笑意的男人。他确定自己没有把心中所想脱口而出。“你的表情就像一张白纸一样一目了然。”Mr. Quinto解释道，趁男孩愣神之际再度为他解开安全带，“下车吧。”

Chris最讨厌这个动作，仿佛自己真的是一个正在被追求的女孩儿。可Quinto喜欢，他喜欢解开安全带的时候发出的啪嗒一声，同时深嗅Chris颈侧的味道，以及Chris一脸蹩脚的面无表情——他总会生气地拧紧眉毛，嘴巴微微向右撇。

“这真的是你家？”被带领着走进房门，Chris忍不住开口问道，这个房子看起来过分的生机盎然。Mr. Quinto的家应该是冷硬的、不带有任何温馨的感情。

Quinto坐在沙发上并示意Chris坐到另一边，“是的。”他开口道，“我也想养宠物，犬类是最好的选择。可我太忙了。你喜欢动物吗？”

Chris喜欢，他喜欢触碰毛茸茸的小动物，喜欢耐心地照料它们。他用力摇头，“我最讨厌宠物了。喂食，陪玩，遛狗，便便。”他故意做了个嫌恶的鬼脸，“最讨厌。”

Quinto瞥了他一眼，Chris猜测对方再一次拆穿了他的谎言。但他不在意。唱反调的感觉就像是他面对这个老男人小胜了一场。尽管他极有可能会付出代价，像是长时间的拥抱和抚摸。可至少他现在不在乎。

“一个人住在这里，确实需要宠物的陪伴。”Mr. Quinto凝视着Chris的双眼说道。

“你的屋子缺的是一个女主人。”Chris脱口而出。双眼铮亮地回望向Quinto。他猛地抱紧靠垫，因为男人突然拉近了彼此的距离。

“Chris。”长而有力的手臂一把搂住男孩，Chris惊呼了一声，单薄的T恤之上他能够感受到Quinto颤抖的肌肉，手掌用力箍紧他的肩膀，Chris被迫埋进男人的胸膛，忍受着对方的欲望和施加在他身上的疼痛。“有时候你的演技实在是太好了。我几乎真的以为你什么都不知道。”

Chris被捏紧下巴，Quinto的嘴唇近在咫尺——不要去想它有多柔软烫热。Chris紧闭双眼，对方的鼻息喷洒在脸上，他这才发现自己双颊滚烫。他会亲上来……他会——

男孩的眼底充满了抗拒与惊恐，Quinto让自己离开Chris，“我需要去厨房。”他迅速抽身离开，留下气息不匀的Chris愣愣地坐在原处。

 

* * *

“你喝醉了。”Chris有些担忧地说道。

吃过厨师准备的精致晚餐，Chris被留在起居室里，而脸颊微红的Quinto坐在他身边。他的手被Quinto捧在掌心，令人不安地，他一遍一遍地亲吻着Chris的指尖，在他的指尖上留下了浓浓的酒味。

“我要回家了。”Chris试探地抽回手指，换来的是几乎要掐断指骨的力道。

Quinto抬起头，突然开口说道，“我可以让你不回家的。”他一晚上几乎没怎么说话，大概这句话酝酿了整个食不知味的夜晚。

“你不可以，Mr. Quinto。”Chris开口，“你答应过我的。”他望了眼紧贴着他的男人，对方布满血丝的双眼令他心惊肉跳，“我要回家。”

“你不被允许！”男人突然暴跳而起，双手箍紧Chris的肩膀将他用力下压，他低吼着，“你总是想从我身边逃离！”

“……因为我不是你的所有物。”Chris的后脑勺紧贴沙发，他仰躺在沙发上难以抑制地发抖。Quinto俯在他身上，侵略性的眼神不断扫视着他，谋划着如何将Chris拆吃入腹。

Quinto凑近，“你是。”他压住Chris的反抗，“你是我的所有物。”他捕捉着Chris每一丝微小的颤栗和躲闪，“只要我想，我可以让你父母求着我要你。只要我想，我现在就可以侵犯你。”

“不……”Chris被一个滑腻的舌头撬开嘴唇，他剧烈地喘息，难以置信地瞪大双眼，Chris双手捧着他的脸颊，一股浓郁的酒味呛得Chris哽咽了几声。他翻动身体，双腿挣扎了两下便被男人精准的压住——他一定、一定经常这样，因此才那么娴熟。

Quinto稍稍离开一点，酒气混杂着情欲铺天盖地地令Chris头晕目眩，“你是我的，你只能是我的。别挣扎。”Chris的双手叠在胸前，“想想你父母的派恩公司，我聪明的小男孩，你知道应该怎么做的。”

Chris用力拽紧对方皱成一团的衬衫，他知道。是的。他知道。这一切都是为了他的家人。他用力抽气，因为惊恐的气息比男人的粗喘还要剧烈。Quinto冷眼看了他一顺，侧过头再次吻上他的宝贝。

他那么甜，又是那么绝望，像一个献祭的处子一样躺在他身下。天知道他忍了那么多天不去见他。他撬开Chris的牙齿，翻搅着Chris甜美的津液和不断躲避的舌尖，他总是躲避，可他总会捉住他，就像现在。Quinto难以自持地揉捏着Chris的肩膀，“我的，我的……”他嵌住男孩的嘴唇，迷醉地呢喃，然后双手顺着Chris的身侧线条下滑，猛地钻入Chris的衣内。

“唔啊……”Quinto的手好烫，Chris心想。他绷紧身体，男人不断揉捏着他，力量之大几乎要将他揉碎在怀里。他仍在永远都停不下来的亲吻之中，还没回过神，他的胸口就罩上了Quinto的手掌，Chris呜咽一声，一瞬间软了身体。

Quinto挑动着Chris的胸口，男孩敏感的乳头只要稍微撩拨就马上挺立起来，Chris紧闭双眼，鼻腔里发出细小的呻吟，“……那里……”Quinto指尖捏紧，推拒的声音就猛地拔高起来。他忍受不了了……他下压髋部开始用力碾磨Chris的大腿，炽烈的欲望轰燃起来，男人一口咬住Chris的颈侧用力吮吸起来。

“上帝啊……不要……不要……”Chris绝望地哽咽起来。那太过了。太可怕了。他不能，即使是为了父母和姐姐，他也不能接受。“走开……走开……”Quinto的勃起插入他的大腿之间疯狂地顶弄摩擦，Chris被一股股电流击中，那根代表欲望的粗得惊人的性器总是压着他的，他夹紧双腿，他……他……不可能因此而有了反应。

“别怕，别怕，我会温柔地对你。”这么说着，Quinto开始拉扯男孩的裤子，手指灵活地抽出皮带，手掌则不断暗示性地按压男孩稚嫩的性器，感受它逐渐充血颤栗。

“不要，不要，不要我后悔了……”Chris剧烈地挺动起来，他听到自己失声痛哭，双手拍打着压在身体上的人，他好重，像一头野兽，他不能，更不想被他吃掉。

Quinto抽痛地坐直身体，捂着脸颊胸膛上下起伏。Chris收紧手指，将身体迅速抽离男人的桎梏。他伤害了Quinto，当他放下手的时候，Chris看到自己制造出来的一条狭长的血痕。他伤害了Zachary Quinto，一个掌握着他、他的父母、他的姐姐、他们的公司命运的Mr. Quinto。

“……对不起。”Chris低声说道。他站在沙发边缘，随时准备拔腿而逃。

男人沉默了许久，过了好半晌，Chris才听到他沙哑难辨的声音，“我打电话叫助理送你离开。”他痛苦地叹息着，整个人仰坐在沙发上，“把我的手机拿过来。”

“手机……”Chris慌乱地四处张望，他就快可以回家了，手机……“我找不到你的手机。”他小声说。

“你……”Quinto按住太阳穴，仿佛望一眼Chris都是痛苦的。“在餐桌上。”Chris小跑着过去找到了它，当他递给Quinto的那个瞬间，Chris感到男人几乎要将他重新夺过来压倒。

他没有。Chris跳开，退到一旁。

简单地吩咐了几句，Quinto把手机随意扔到沙发上。“……现在，你，滚出去。滚出门等。不要在这里。”他咆哮地命令道。Chris抱紧双臂颤抖了一下。

“对不起。”他看着脸颊受伤的男人，“Mr. Quinto，”血丝渗了出来，“我只是……我只是……我不想因为自己的所作所为而牵连我的家人。求你。”

“滚出去。”男人瞳孔放大，黝黑的双目瞪视着几米开外的男孩。他全身的血液都沸腾着想要他。

Chris咬紧下唇，他又向后退了两步，“求你。求你答应我。”窸窸窣窣的声音引起了他的注意，他抬眼一看。男人贪婪地凝视着他的脸，拉开裤链掏出……掏出……Chris苍白的脸蛋猛地涨红。他急促地喘了两声。男人那么粗鲁地对待着自己，仿佛一刻都忍受不了。

Chris应该离开。可他站在原地，看着一个男人意淫着自己，急躁地撸动涨成紫粉色的性器。男人以眼神抚摸着Chris的全身，胸膛上下起伏。“我叫你滚……”

Chris定定地站在原地，鞋子里面的脚趾都蜷缩起来。“Uncle Quinto……答应我。”Quinto很英俊，他抚慰自己的时候看上去更像是艺术品。Chris看得眼眶发红湿润，“答应我，不要伤害我的家人。”

Quinto像是放弃般地呻吟了一声，沉浸在欲望之中。

Chris嘴唇颤抖，他嗫喏着，终于小声开口，“答应我……Zach……”他紧闭双眼，他叫出了男人的名字，像是在梦中一样。那些他应该遗忘的梦。

男人低吼出声，像是被惊到一样身体向上挺动了一下。Chris睁开双眼，正好看到对方探身从纸巾盒里抽出纸巾。水晶茶几上的白色浊液映入Chris眼中。

“你……”Chris畏惧地望着对方，他想要说什么？他只是突然想叫对方的名字，然后大哭一场。就在这个时候，门铃突然响了。

“你应该走了。”Quinto疲倦地用手这遮住双眼。“走吧，Chris Pine，晚安。”

Chris走出房门，他最终都没有得到对方的承诺。可也许他一开始就没想过真正得到那个承诺。

 

* * *

Chris被Mr. Quinto的私人助理开车送回家。他蜷缩在车后座，用力咬紧衣袖不肯泄露一丁点抽泣的声响。Mr. Quinto扭曲的脸令他心跳加速，浑身发烫。他惊呼着逃出门外，因为男人示弱的表情令他觉得，好像做错的人是自己而不是对方。

车停在家门前。Chris低声道谢后匆匆走出车门。他的父母都不在家……Chris后知后觉地胆战心惊，在他看来，这一切都是Quinto预先布置好的陷阱，这样Chris的父母不会看到被侵犯之后一瘸一拐的Chris。

虽然这最终并未发生。

匆匆洗漱，Chris将自己扑进冰冷的床里。刚才他在镜子里看到了一枚玫瑰色的吻痕附在颈侧，该死。他的妈妈绝对会为此而歇斯底里。Chris咬紧牙关，瞪着哭得红肿的眼睛翻出OK绷掩盖在上面。

这一切都不能让父母知道。Chris紧紧合拢双眼。他以为自己会吓得夜不能寐，事实上他几乎迅速地堕入睡眠之中，连他的父母是什么时候回来的都不知道。

“Chris，my little Chris，你知道我爱慕着你吗？”

Chris猛地回头，“Zach？”这个亲昵的称呼在Chris的梦中早已变得稀松平常，男人站在他身后，双臂充满占有欲地环住Chris的腰腹。

“你知道我爱慕着你吗？”Zach轻轻晃动着怀抱里咬唇垂头的Chris，“你知道吗？我多想亲吻你的嘴唇，侵犯你的身体，触动你的灵魂。”

Chris羞耻地夹紧后臀，一根再明显不过的棒状物抵在身后，伴随着亲昵的摇晃，梗在臀缝之间碾磨着。Chris一把抓住Zach的手臂，他浑身发烫，像缺氧的鱼一样剧烈地呼吸。

“我想把你囚禁在身边，只能接触我一个人，让你在世界上消失掉，连你的父母都会忘掉你。”

Chris呜咽了一声，轻轻地摇头，他不想让对方这么做。推阻的双手陷入Zach肌肉发达的手臂，可男人对他的举动仅仅宠溺地轻笑几声，然后用尽全部力量以身体为牢笼囚禁他的男孩。

Chris被用力地箍紧身体，疼痛令他闷哼出声，男人痛苦地呻吟声在他耳边响起，可望而不可求地凝视着Chris，英挺的脸因为欲望而可怕地扭曲，他的怀抱那么炙热，像是火在用燃烧自己来环抱情人。

“Christopher，我就是这么样地爱慕着你，你知道吗？”

“我……我……我一直知道。”

Chris颤抖着睁开双眼，他的手机闹钟在他脸侧发出嗡鸣与音乐。迅速关掉闹钟，早晨的阳光透过百叶窗窸窸窣窣地照在Chris脸上，他动了动腿，然后才发现湿透黏腻的内裤。

“……变态。”他捂住眼睛低声骂了一句，然后迅速站起身脱掉裤子，蜷在地上用力地踢了一脚。

“Chris？我的小松树？”Mrs.Pine敲了敲房门，“快下来，为你准备了松饼。”

“……好！”Chris一边应答着，慌乱地捡起地上的裤子跑进浴室。

一切准备妥当，Chris若无其事地走下楼，Gwynne捉住别扭的儿子亲了一口。

“爸爸呢？”Chris抓起牛奶跳到一边，牛奶淡淡的腥味令他皱紧眉头，他连忙放下玻璃杯，某种可怕的联想令他再也不敢多喝一口。

Gwynne并没有多想，“你爸爸昨晚喝多了，现在还在房间休息。”

Chris坐在餐桌前，将蓝莓酱胡乱挤在餐盘边缘，“……嗯……家里的生意如何？”他谨慎地问了一句，然后心虚地低垂脑袋。

“最近都很好。非常好。Chris，假期你想去哪里玩？”Gwynne心情很好地询问。男孩乖巧地摇头，脸色奇异地涨红起来。

“我……我要走了。”Chris匆匆离开家门。

Gary在课间走到他身边大咧咧地坐下，然后贱兮兮地偷笑。“Chris！”

“怎么了？”Chris皱眉问道，不耐烦地把头自书本中抬了起来，“别用那种眼神看我。”

“哪种眼神？”Gary笑着摇头，“你原来是闷头吃肉的类型啊！你居然从没告诉过我！”

Chris有些不耐烦地皱起眉头，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“就是……”Gary还想说更多，可数学教师夹着一沓可怕的试卷走了进来，他不得不窃笑着走回自己的位置。

Chris松了口气，他现在心如乱麻，唯有用函数题才能稍微分神，他可没心情配合Gary和他的不入流玩笑。

放学后从教学楼走向学校门口则更是一段煎熬。Chris猜测着男人会不会一如既往地站在车旁，他会吗？昨晚Quinto的表情在他脑海里浮现，Chris不知道对方是不是爱着自己……他咬紧嘴唇，心脏不受控制地砰砰直跳。

至少Zachary Quinto是想要他的。

而对方仍然站在原地，镜片后的双眼在Chris出现在门口的那个瞬间便攥住了他的身影。

早在意识回笼之前，Chris的脚步就无意识地迈向对方。“Mr. Quinto。”

“上车。我送你回家。”

咦？

Chris几乎都能从轿车的黑色烤漆上看到自己目瞪口呆的蠢样。Quinto深深地看了他一眼，手指从Chris涨红的脸颊摸到颈侧。Chris脖子一热，他反射性地缩了缩。

“怎么……”他猛地瞪大双眼，脸上一阵红一阵白。“天啊……”Quinto看了他一眼，男孩像是受到了打击一般死死捂住自己的颈侧。

Chris任凭Quinto将他引上车坐好并为他系上安全带。手心的玫瑰色的吻痕烫伤了他。

那个ok绷不知道什么时候掉落了。

Chris想起Gary意有所指的坏笑，他那个时候一定已经看到了，那么，更早的时候——他的妈妈看到了吗？天啊……他在心底慌乱地呻吟。

Quinto将Chris的一切动作都看在眼底，他读懂了他。于是他坐在一脸无助的男孩身旁，深深地叹了口气。”昨天的事很抱歉，我最近压力太大失控了。“男孩猛地抬头，慌乱地看了他一眼又移开视线。

于是他继续开口陈述道，“Chris，你要知道，我从不做赔本的买卖。”他连一个眼神都未曾给予对方，双手合十摆在反光盘上，“我做慈善，是为了下任竞选的选票；我对企业伸出援手，是为了更好的为我的家族牟利；我帮助你的父母，只是为了继续证明我不是一个好人。”

“……不是这样的。”Chris讷讷地摇头，他不知道该说些什么。

Quinto轻笑了两声，“我对你做了那些事之后，你还想为我说好话吗？”他飞快地瞄了男孩一眼，便像被刺痛双目一般迅速扭过头。“我想让你选择Chris。”他像做出决定一般摊开手，“你可以选择离开，这个月的种种就当从未发生过，对应的，我也不会再给予派恩公司某些特别的援助。”

Chris点点头表示自己都听到了。而Quinto在他耳边继续说道，“或者，你选择和我在一起，我可以给你一切你想要的，包括派恩公司，我都有能力庇护。”

Chris没有想到Quinto会这么直白，他瞪大双眼，“什么……”他的手指用力地抠弄着安全带。

“来吧。”Quinto说，“假如你接受我，你会得到你想要的所有。”

Chris慌乱地摇头，他不可能和这个比自己的年龄大了一倍有余的男人在一起，哪怕是为了他的父母……他不能……“不，不，不……对不起……”不知怎么的，他的脸颊因为Quinto的话语烫热涨红，比第一次收到隔壁班女孩的情书更加令人心慌意乱。“……我们差距太大了。”他双眼低垂地小声说道。

男人在他身边沉默。Chris悄悄地抬起头看过去。“你知道吗？我的小Chris，”Quinto直视着足以将他溺毙的蓝色双眼说道，“我毫不意外你现在的答案，”他发动车子，“我送你回家。”

Chris窒息了一下，“好……”这个人终于放手了。

到了家门口，Quinto一如往常地为Chris解开安全带。“谢谢。”Chris也说不出别的什么，只想赶快逃离这个令人浑身难受的空间。

“不给我一个吻别吗？”Quinto微笑，这个微笑令Chris更难受了。他不该在天还未暗、人来人往的家门口亲吻一个对方。他不该在看到这个微笑之后觉得胸腔疼痛。Chris微微倾身，“再见了，uncle Quinto。”

男人摸了摸脸颊，男孩柔软的嘴唇最终仍未真正亲吻到上面。他对跑下车的男孩挥手告别，“Christopher Pine，你可以随时来找我。我对你，不是一般性质的感兴趣。我对你，是特殊的。希望你能明白。”

Chris愣在原地，然后几乎落荒而逃地跑进家门。他脖子上的玫瑰色吻痕还正新鲜。可是关于这道痕迹的主人，Chris忍不住向后望去，那辆属于Mr. Quinto的轿车终于开走了。

 

* * *

未曾间断的争执声传入Chris耳中，一声刺耳的碎裂声，Chris猜测那大概是妈妈最爱的花瓶。

“……让Chris去找……Quinto喜欢……一定……”Robert的声音断断续续地，可Chris还是猜到了整句话的意思。

“你怎么敢！”Gwynne尖叫道，“他是你的儿子……”

Robert咆哮道，“派恩公司是我祖父传下来的产业！我又怎么敢让它毁在我手上！”隆隆的怒吼几乎使天花板都震动起来，Chris咬住手腕，否则他会痛哭出声。

他的父母，从一开始就知道，那个男人抱着怎样的目的接近他。也对，他们那么聪明，是Chris认识的最聪明的人，他们怎么会不知道呢？

Gwynne的哭声染湿了Chris的眼眶，“为什么是Chris……怎么可以是Chris，他还那么小。Rob，如果是Katie那该多好……”如果Quinto喜欢的是Kate……Chris双腿发软，后背抵在墙上。是啊，如果Mr. Quinto和派恩家的大小姐一起，那必定是商界的一桩美谈。

不知道为什么，Chris突然想到Kate在毕业舞会上穿着舞裙在自己面前向左转了一圈，又向右转了一圈，“傻小子，我这样好看吗？”她不停地梳理长长的金发，腕花衬得脸庞十分漂亮。Chris不假思索地回答，“你今晚一定是舞会皇后。”

假如Kate和Mr. Quinto在一起……Chris努力让自己不去那么想。

“我明天开车带Chris去见Mr. Quinto。”Robert掷地有声地宣布，他的妻子知道，一旦丈夫做了决定，他就不会再改变。她从没拥有过话语权，她只拥有她的小松树。“只希望，他看在Chris的份上，派恩公司不至于那么惨淡收场。”他的丈夫叹息道，仿佛做了一个无比艰难的决定。

“可……”

Chris没有再听下去。他蹑手蹑脚地推开门。那些Quinto曾对他说过的话反复翻搅着内心，他为他放下诱饵，为他落下陷阱，为他设下威胁。而Chris将一切看在眼里……

——假如你接受我，你会得到你想要的所有。

他无法拒绝。他不可能眼睁睁地看着父母破产，他更不可能让他的父母亲手作出那个残酷的决定。

Chris轻轻合上家门，将家里的喧闹隔离开。今夜的天气真冷。Chris慌乱地想着，裹紧身上的外套往前走。叫了计程车之后，他在寒风中瑟缩了一会，他必须在父母发现他不在房间睡觉之前就到达Quinto家——至于后面如何，Chris努力让自己不去想。

计程车来了。司机在后视镜里狐疑地打量着这个看起来像是离家出走的双眼通红的小家伙。“你需要我的帮助吗？”他好心地询问道。

Chris摇摇头，快速地报了一个快被自己嚼烂的地址——上帝，他甚至都不知道男人会不会还在那幢别墅里。可他必须去试。没有别的办法……真的还有别的办法吗？

司机不再说话，嘶嘶声的收音机电台播报着本周的音乐歌榜。他知道后座的男孩将头俯在大腿上小声哭泣。

再三拒绝了司机的帮助之后，Chris把钱付给对方，连找零都顾不上要就跌跌撞撞地推门下车。路程行至一半，他就已经止住了丢人的哭声。如今，黑夜里魔鬼般伫立在前方的二层别墅微微透着亮光——有人在家。Chris松了口气，下一刻又猛地紧张起来。

终于走到了这一步。他对自己说道。走上前廊的台阶，Chris的手指久久地放在门铃上摁不下去。这种仰仗对方的……宠爱而不请自来上门要挟的行为令男孩脸上热辣刺痛，最终他还是抽回右手，慌乱地躲到一旁翻出手机。这是他第一次拨通那个号码。

短暂的等待之后——

“Chris？”Mr. Quinto的声音令Chris的心脏跳漏了一拍。

“是我……呃……抱歉打扰了……我……”他结结巴巴地捧着手机，双腿一软整个蹲坐在对方的家门前，“现在已经很晚了……嗯……我觉得你大概……不会再工作……我……我……我……”

“Chris。”对方仅仅叫了声他的名字就令他紧紧咬住嘴唇，“好久不见，你还好吗？”Quinto的声音仿佛在询问一个不怎么熟悉的朋友。这令Chris更加焦虑起来。

“我……”他该怎么说，不，他不好，他的全家都不好。事实上，没了Mr. Quinto的帮助，派恩公司就快被别的集团收购了。“我很好。”他最后小声说道，“你……怎么样？会很忙吗？最近天气冷……”Chris抱着双膝都在颤抖，天气真的冷透了，“你要多注意。”

“好。那么，你……”他似乎还要说什么，电话那端却隐约传来抱怨的声音。

“……你还有事对吗？”Chris猛地站起身。他就不该那么冲动地跑过来。

“挂电话啦，求你了。”另一个声音小声说道，“亲我，Mr. Quinto。”

Chris全身都冷透了。他听到手机里Quinto的气息一下子变得有些凌乱起来，他想象着另一个人，一个听起来很年轻的男人，他会不会被搂在怀里，被男人的手掌从腿弯摸上腿根。“你有什么事吗？”

“我只是刚才不小心打错了电话。”Chris说道，“真的抱歉，真的很抱歉，Mr. Quinto，真的真的真的很谢谢你。”不等对方再说什么，他用力挂断电话将它扔进外套口袋。

Zachary Quinto身边有了一个可以随时亲吻和抚摸的人。

——我对你，不是一般性质的感兴趣。我对你，是特殊的。希望你能明白。

Chris觉得今天已经哭得够多的了，也足够丢脸的了。

Zachary Quinto已经有了一个更加感兴趣的人。

Chris用力抹了把脸，缓慢地走到公路边，他从新掏出手机，他需要回去了。在他的父母都没发现之前，在任何人都没发现之前，没有人会知道，一个小时之前Chris Pine曾作出了一个荒唐的决定；四十分钟之前Chris Pine还在自以为是地为自己的牺牲痛哭；十分钟之前他还在忐忑自己没有洗完澡再过去。

他重新叫了一辆计程车。放下电话的时候，他看到Mr. Quinto为自己发了一条信息，询问自己是否需要帮助。他盯着这条信息看了十分钟，直到计程车开到自己面前。

“有什么能够帮到你？”司机探头问道。

Chris张嘴，他想到Quinto像亲吻自己那么用力地去亲吻别人，滚烫的大掌像烫坏了他一样地急切地伸进别人的衣服，可怕的代表性欲的器官紧贴着别人的大腿抽动膨胀……

Chris慌乱地掏钱递给司机。“抱歉，我刚才弄错了。”他目送司机离开，然后转身走回那幢……如同魔鬼一般伫立在他面前的，Mr. Quinto的二层别墅。

“我这么做，都是为了我的父母。”Chris对自己说，虽然内心深处，他仍然深深地唾弃着自己。他绕过正门，手脚并用地沿着围墙爬进后院。一声沉闷的声响，他的双脚已经轻巧地踩在了Mr. Quinto的草坪上。

哦，他看到了。Mr. Quinto高大的身影。他正倚在飘台栏杆背对着Chris，可Chris还是心虚地觉得他会发现自己。当他的手臂向前移动去拿酒杯的时候，Chris迅速蹲下身子，把自己藏在一片深色的蔷薇花丛里。

“噢！”他用力捂住嘴巴，他真的疯了，他僵住身体动弹不得，蔷薇枝条勾住了他的衣服，缓慢地刺痛他的皮肤。他愚蠢地抬头，仰望着那个男人。

“你该回家了。”Mr. Quinto突然说道。Chris惊讶地颤抖了一下。然而下一秒，另一个人的回应又令他的心脏跌回原位。

“不。”一个男孩的身影出现在Chris的视线里。他看起来又年轻又漂亮，看上去几乎和自己差不多年纪，却更加富有经验地抱着Mr. Quinto的手臂左右摇晃，“你总是让我回去。不如今晚……”

Chris咬住手指，否则他会尖叫出声。

“今晚我留下来。”他们在Chris的视线之中越来越近，越来越近，近得几乎灼痛了Chris的双眼。对方的嘴唇轻轻地碰上了Mr. Quinto的，他踮起脚尖，热情地搂住了男人的脖颈，侧头将自己的嘴唇献给对方。那一定是错觉，Chris的脸火辣辣的燃烧起来，他听到了本不该存在的津液啧啧的声响。

Mr. Quinto背对着Chris，懒洋洋地掌控一切。Chris听到那个陌生的男孩呻吟了一声，整个身子趴在Mr. Quinto身上急切地磨蹭。Chris目瞪口呆，直到他看到男人终于放下手中的高脚杯，手掌用力按在对方后腰的位置。

Chris的后腰仿佛也在同一时刻疼痛起来。

他不该出现在这里。他甚至都忘了重返旧地的原因。Mr. Quinto在亲吻别人，在他身上上下摸索，让他发出可怕的呻吟。第三声沙哑的呻吟后，Chris的脚都麻木了，可他一刻都没有移开眼睛。

那个吻终于结束了。男孩意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，Chris猜测Mr. Quinto口中的葡萄酒余味一定又涩又苦。他试过。他曾经也试过。在男人的嘴里尝出了那样的味道。

“我让别人送你回家。”Mr. Quinto将男孩推开。男孩不甘心地争辩了几下，男人不耐烦地摆摆手，这下最后一丁点暧昧的气氛都一扫而空了。男孩离开了。而Mr. Quinto在原地。

Chris听到他深深地叹了口气。仿佛累极了一般，他将领带拉扯松散。

从车库开出了一辆车，大概是将那个男孩送走了。他也许错过了一次能够光明正大地威胁Mr. Quinto的机会，可口袋里可以拍照的手机就没被他想起来过。Chris只是呆呆地仰头，望向那个看上去累极了的人。也许他冷得连脖子都僵硬了，已经做不了别的动作了。

过了一会，Quinto突然扬声唤出一个人的名字，他命令道，“给我拿条披肩式的薄毯过来。”Chris吓了一跳，一个他上次从未见过的看起来像管家一类的家伙安静地消失正如同他安静地再次出现，将手里的薄毯递给他的雇主的同时，烟灰色的双眼紧紧凝视蔷薇花丛。锐利的双眼几乎将Chris看穿。他又再次离开了。

Mr. Quinto顺着柔顺的面料抚摸了几下。就在Chris开始想象对方的手掌抚摸他的头发的时候，男人突然转过身。Chris听到自己的心脏——噗通、噗通、噗通地……他屏住了呼吸。

他已经很久没见到Zachary Quinto了。

“天气太冷了。”Mr. Quinto平静地开口，他将薄毯低矮地悬在栏杆上。然后信步往房间走去，“你也……早点休息吧。”

Chris捂紧嘴巴，被揭穿的瞬间令他的头脑一阵晕眩。蔷薇的刺扎进了皮肤，疼得他鼻尖发酸。他缓慢地站直身体，那条薄毯也同样缓慢地、缓慢地滑了下来，铺天盖地一般笼上了Chris的脑袋。他一把扯到手上。淡淡的古龙水味萦绕着他久久不曾散去。

Mr. Quinto将飘台尽头的落地玻璃门拉开了。Chris冰冷得不听使唤的双手颤抖地将不属于自己的毯子披到身上，将自己全部裹住。

“Uncle Quinto……”他连叫住一个名字的声音都带着深秋的颤意，“Uncle Quinto……”

Mr. Quinto转过身，灯光下深色的双眼一下子网住了蔷薇花丛中的男孩。他没有下一步行动，仿佛在下一盘双方都落入死局的象棋。

“……Za、Zach！”那该死的眼泪。那该死的颤抖。那该死的冻得没了知觉的脚趾。Chris无助地仰望着男人。此时此刻，他终于承认自己是那么渺小，人类的情感被赋予了摧枯拉朽的力量。他几乎要死在Mr. Quinto的眼神里。

男人重新走到Chris身边。“你知道这意味着什么。”他仿佛也被夜风吹出了寒意。“Christopher Pine，一次的话，我不会满足。”

Chris伸出手，“那就满足为止。”那就让他献出一切，填补他的欲望。

不用再催促一次，Mr. Quinto猛地上前，双手圈住男孩的双肋。Chris的身体被用力拉起，他惊叫了一声，深色的蔷薇花在他脚下被拖拽得左右摇摆，下一刻他狼狈地跌进一个炙热的怀抱之中。

冰冷的身体撞入心口，Mr. Quinto连忙用毛毯将彼此包裹得严严实实，不留缝隙。他让他等了那么久。可他也让他等了那么久。

“再说一次。”Zachary Quinto强迫自己面无表情地要求。

“……请你，请让我，满足你，Zach。”Chris紧闭双眼，用力踮起麻木的脚尖搂住男人僵硬的脖子，然后他侧过头献上了第一枚主动的亲吻。

被唤作Zach的男人自喉底发出一声濒临爆发的低吼，他再也忍耐不住，低下头狂躁地加深了那个吻。

Zach剧烈地喘息，动情地抚摸怀里颤抖的身体。短暂的沉默中，他想象着如果没有自己的Christopher Pine，他会喜欢一个又一个女孩，谈正常的恋爱，经历少年人必须经历的痛苦与彷徨，却总比被一个年龄是他两倍的男人掠夺侵犯要幸福得多。Zach嘴唇颤抖，他不想说他会后悔。

他也想让Chris喜欢自己，在上课的间隙偷偷地望过来又在他发现的时候猛地扭过头去，在放学的时候说着无聊的笑话彼此嬉笑着打闹。在父母都在家的房间里羞涩地探索，什么才是真正的性爱——没有强迫地亲吻与抚摸，没有带着目的的讨好与回报。只是这样想着，Zach就开始疼痛起来。

他也好想，好想和男孩谈一场再正常不过的恋爱。

可他不得不这样做。因为这个男孩必须是他的。

他亲吻他的珍宝，即使对方不知道他有多为他惋惜。

 

* * *

接到电话之后，Pine夫妇匆忙赶去Mr. Quinto的宅邸。如果不是那通电话，他们甚至不知道儿子彻夜未归。Gwynne脸色惨白，她最不希望发生的事，还是在她的眼皮底下发生了。

她的儿子与那个男人拉着手站在他们面前。

“妈妈，爸爸。”Chris脸色微红，宽大的休闲服一看就知道是Mr. Quinto所有，而此刻，Christopher Pine一并归他所有了，“我和……Zach在一起了。”

“怎么……”Gwynne拔高的声音被Zachary Quinto的眼神生生扼住。她止住声音，眼眶却越来越红。

Chris有些难过地向前走了一步，手指被Zachary攥得死紧，他有些艰难地开口，“……我真的喜欢Zach，我仰慕他，早在慈善晚会之前我就非常、非常钦佩他。”他咽了咽口水，比起告白的羞涩，更像是被胁迫的惊惧，他终于颤抖着双唇，小声地说道，“……妈妈，我想我爱他。”

话音刚落，被攥住的右手被捏得生疼。Chris抽了抽手，依然没有抽开。 Gwynne大声说道，“我不相信！” 她最了解她的儿子，他连爱情是什么都没弄明白，怎么就会突然宣称自己爱上了一个比自己大那么多的男人，“是不是他威胁你这么说的？他……他侵犯你了对吗？”她突然冲上前去要掀开Chris的衣服。

“没有！”

“Mrs. Pine。”Quinto猛地抱住脸色煞白的Chris躲开他的至亲，他突然低声说了一句话，Chris没怎么听懂，Gwynne也是。可一直站在一旁默不作声的Robert突然动了动。

“……你说的是真的？”他急切地问。

“如果Mr. Pine没意见的话，我能给派恩公司带来更多援助。”Mr. Quinto笑了，将怀里的男孩搂得更加紧实。

“Chris现在要和我们回家。”Robert说，“至少现在。”

“你在说什么疯话！”Gwynne尖叫了一声，仪态尽失地就要冲过去撕扯她的丈夫。Robert颜面尽失，一把捉住妻子的手腕，两人争吵着，场面十分难堪。

“妈妈！不要这样！”Chris大喊道，他忍不住哭了出来，一边擦着眼泪一边反复，“我真的喜欢Zach……我真的喜欢他，我连做梦都是他。我控制不了自己……”他像个得不到糖果的六岁男孩一样失声痛哭。Quinto拧紧眉头低声哄劝着替他擦干眼泪。

Gwynne放下高扬的右手，脚底一软，撑住自己的丈夫才勉强站稳。“我……不会卖我的儿子。”Robert开口说道，“Pine家人宁愿饿死在纽约街头也不会做出这种见不得光的事。”

Chris低头，被庇护在那个男人的怀里啜泣。“我……”他抽抽噎噎地还想继续辩解。

“可是……如果是Chris的意见，他现在还小，不具备独立思考的能力，我和Gwynne仍然需要持观望态度。”Robert咬牙切齿地说，“当然，这段时间并不是不允许两家来往，但是什么该做，什么不该做，希望Mr. Quinto能够把握好分寸。”

Quinto一下一下地安抚着哭得更加难过的Chris，“这是当然。Chris正在长身体，身为真正深爱他的人，我当然会为他认真考量。”

Gwynne被压制着，无力反抗她的丈夫。她虚弱地看着她的珍宝——如今已被他人彻底地窃走了，“Chris，和妈妈回家好不好？”

Chris擦着仍然还会再留下来的眼泪，“……不。”他小声说道，“我还想再留在这里一天，可以吗？就一天。”他虚弱地祈求，红肿的双眼令他们被拷问的内心一阵疼痛——他们看得出来，Chris有多想和他们回家。天啊，他们真的看得出来。

“派恩公司还有很多事务亟待二位，我的助理现在就联络你，Mr. Pine。”

“好。好。好。”Robert凶狠地瞪视这个男人，“也希望Mr. Quinto要讲信用。”他不敢朝自己的儿子瞥去哪怕是一个眼神，接过Quinto递过来的名片攥紧揣进外套。

事已至此，他们已经没有什么再谈的了。Quinto简单地应付了几句，将这对父母送出家门。Robert忍不住扭头，身后是他们一辈子都无法带给Chris的财富和地位，他和妻子不约而同地想，如果是Kate该多好。

可他们已经选择了这条路。如今只好仰仗着这个人物好好经营他们的企业。他们会重新富有起来，Mrs. Pine会有钱买许多她喜欢的华美服饰，可她大概再也不会为了它们而高兴了。

Robert突然记起，在很久以前，小小的Chris骑在他的脖子上，男孩亲昵地抱着他的爸爸，丝毫不害怕远离地面的高度，因为他的爸爸总会保护他。“爸爸，天上掉馅饼是什么意思呀？”他天真地问道，“可是天上只会掉树叶子和雨啊。”

此刻，他清楚地意识到，天上不会掉馅饼，Robert Pine也不会再有亲切地喊他爸爸的儿子了。

一门之隔。Chris趴在他的uncle Quinto身上痛哭。

“别哭。”Quinto坐在沙发上，一把搂住他的珍宝，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。他不厌其烦地哄劝着Chris，一颗一颗吻去他的眼泪。“别哭了。”

Chris逐渐止住哭声，到了最后，即使他再难过再绝望，能够让他倚靠的也只有Zachary Quinto。

“别哭了。”因为他已经完全拥有了他，而他们之间会拥有一个十分光明、十分美好的未来。

一个无比长久、无比幸福的未来。

 

fin.


End file.
